¿Qué es la Felicidad?
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndose aquella pregunta. ¿Algo frío, algo caliente? A veces la felicidad no es algo que se puede definir. Simplemente la sientes, sabes que eres feliz. Y Motoharu Yano sabía quién lo hacía feliz.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto señoritas y señoritos del fandom de Bokura ga Ita o We were there, como prefieran. Soy Sakura Tachikawa y es un gusto estar por aquí. Espero que mi historia sea igual de bien recibida. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Me gustó mucho el final de Bokura pero me hacía falta un pequeño epílogo. Por lo que heme aquí. **

**Sin mencionar que este es un regalo atrasado que le debía a mi querida amiga AnDsI, Ahora Vainiella. Por su cumpleaños que fue en Agosto y se recibió como diseñadora pocos meses después. ¡Viva AnDsI! Qué vergüenza ami, espero que te guste este pequeño fic n/n un humilde regalo a la distancia. Y espero que sigamos siendo amigas muchos años más.**

**En fin espero que les guste y merezca un RR de su parte.**

**No los entretengo más y disfruten con la lectura.**

* * *

**¿Qué es la Felicidad?**

¿Qué es la felicidad?

La felicidad es cómo algo caliente…

Aquello le habían dicho en más de una ocasión, más de una persona. Que la felicidad era algo que calentaba tu alma dándote paz y sosiego.

La felicidad es cómo algo frío…

Él pensaba así. La felicidad era algo frío que evitaba que el dolor penetre en lo más profundo de su alma y así, esta se protegía de todo y de todos.

Ambas hipótesis eran validas, las dos tenían sentido. Pero, cuál estaba en lo correcto y cuál equivocaba.

-¡Papá!

Un par de voces lo llamaron al unísono haciendo que frenara el coche de golpe y reparara en el par de figuras que le hallaban en frente, jugando en el patio de su casa. Se veían tan graciosos, cubiertos como estaban hasta las orejas. Siempre supo que su esposa sería una madre así de sobre-protectora.

Se reprendió a si mismo por tan irresponsable acto de su parte. Esta vez le pasó en la ciudadela residencial donde vivía. Pero no podía perderse así en la calle.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era inevitable por aquellas fechas, no podía evitar ponerse melancólico. Después de todo, ya habían pasado veintiún años.

Motoharu Yano regresó a ver al par de chicuelos que lo miraban expectantes en el patio de su casa mientras jugaban con la nieve y les sonrió en señal de saludo. Para luego proceder a aparcar su vehículo en el garaje de su casa. Tomó su portafolio con sus papeles de la oficina y salió resguardándose del frío con su bufanda y observando como un par de bultitos se escondían, según ellos y decidió seguirles el juego.

Salió como quien no quiere la cosa, despreocupado, hasta que después de unas risitas le cayeron encima múltiples bolas de nieve en señal de ataque. Se dejó caer apropósito mientras con una mano se cubría con su maletín y con la otra recogía nieve silenciosamente.

-¡Ey!-Gritó haciéndose el indefenso.-Ya verán pequeños bribones.

Sin previo aviso soltó el maletín y con dos de sus lanzamientos detuvo a la artillería infantil que lo golpeaba. Inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ellos y los neutralizó a base de cosquillas.

-¡Para papá!-Chilló el menor entre risa y risa.

-¡Paz!-Gimió la niña ante la agitación por las cosquillas y sacándose su gorro tejido en lana blanca para ondearlo en señal de rendición-¡Nos rendimos!

El joven hombre paró su ataque y se sentó en la nieve con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Admirando como el par de niños frente a él se recuperaban.

Motoharu no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos. Se parecían tanto entre sí. Bueno, no en vano eran mellizos idénticos. Un niño y una niña. Eran tan parecidos a ellos, a ambos. El mismo color de cabello y el mismo color de ojos. Salvo que la niña había sacado su cabello rebelde y el niño el liso de su madre.

Ambos querubines se miraron con sigilo una vez recuperados y sincronizadamente arremetieron contra su progenitor. Esta vez siendo ellos quienes lo sometían a cosquillas.

-¡Tramposos!-Gemía entre risas el padre.

-¡Haruto, Haruka!-Llamaron desde la puerta.-Mamá dice que ya entren, la cena está servida.-El joven que salió a llamarlos se estremeció del frío que hacía.-Venga, cómo pueden jugar en este frío.-Reparó en el hombre mayor que acompañaba a sus hermanos-¿Papá?, ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Hola Takeru.-Saludó Moto a su hijo mayor con una de sus características sonrisas.-Venga enanos. Mamá llama.-Apremió a la vez que se ponía de pié y ayudaba a incorporarse a los mellizos; que salieron volando en dirección a la casa-¡Lávense las manos!

El castaño sacudió su ropa de la nieve y recogió sus cosas. Entró a su casa pasando a lado de su primogénito y sacudiéndole el cabello, en señal de saludo.

-Papá.-Se quejó el menor viéndolo enfurruñado.

Takeru estaba ya en sus catorce años. Típica edad en la que los hijos se ponen rebeldes e intransigentes. Mucho más si es un Yano. Su hijo era una réplica exacta de él a su edad, nada más el cabello era un tono más oscuro. ¿Estará enamorado? Esperaba que no, aún no. Que esperara un poco para que pueda mantener una relación más estable. Él se enamoró de Nana por esa edad más o menos y aunque hubo varios factores externos que influyeron muchísimo en que aquello fracasara. Sufrió mucho.

Muchísimo.

Hasta que conoció a su esposa.

Pero afortunadamente Takeru sólo se parecía a él físicamente. En forma de ser era muy parecido a su madre.

-¡Estoy en casa!-Anunció mientras se disponía a sacarse los zapatos.

-¡Papi!

Esa cantarina vocecilla llamó su atención, antes de sentir como alguien se encaramaba a su espalda aprovechando que él estaba dejando los zapatos en el recibidor.

-¿Quién soy?-Agregó la menor cubriendo los ojos de su padre con sus diminutas manos.

-¿Takeru?-Bromeó Moto escuchando las risillas de su niña.

-No.

-¿Sumire?-Esta vez la risa fue aún más prolongada.

-No, Sumire no alcanza.-Refutó la niña.-En verdad no sabes quién soy.-Dudó la niña.

-¡Natsumi!-Gritó. Tomando a la niña sin previo aviso y sentándola sobre sus rodillas-¿Cómo no iba a reconocer la voz de mi princesa mayor?

La pequeña sobre sus rodillas sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba recogido en dos coletas. Era el vivo retrato de su esposa, claro que él también tomó parte. Especialmente en el carácter de la menor. Su mujer solía decir a menudo que Natsumi era tan posesiva como él. La niña, ajena a sus pensamientos, abrazó a su padre efusivamente y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a casa.-Agregó la sonriente niña recibiendo en respuesta un beso de su padre y riendo ante el contacto.-Papá, me pica tu barba.-Se reía, incorporándose y tomando la mano de su padre para adentrarse a la vivienda.

-Pero si estoy más guapo con ella.-Dijo pagándose de si mismo mientras se tocaba su escaso bello facial y la menor reía encantada.

-¿Gustaría acompañarme, señor Yano?

-Es todo un honor, señorita Yano.

Natsumi tenía diez años. Era la segunda de sus hijos y según su esposa, sería la última. Con esfuerzo, logró convencerla de que un tercero no haría daño. Claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba que fueran mellizos.

El olor de la comida le llenó e instantáneamente su estómago empezó a gruñir. La comida de su querida esposa era deliciosa. Al entrar al comedor observó como sus otros hijos ya estaban colocados en la mesa esperando para servirse los alimentos.

-Pa-pá. Na-chan.

Unos tiernos gorgoritos llamaron la atención del recién llegado. Girando su cabeza para centrar la atención en la más pequeña de la familia.

-Hola Sumire.-Saludó afectuoso mientras se aflojaba del agarre de su otra hija, la misma que lo soltaba a regañadientes.-Ven con papá, bebé.-La sacó de su silla para comer y empezó a mimarla ante las risas de la infanta.-Pero si parece que has crecido.-Soltó riéndose de su ocurrencia. Sabiendo que aquello era improbable.-Cada vez te pareces más a tu abuela.

De todos sus hijos, Sumire era la única que había sacado rasgos de su madre. El cabello azabache y los ojos como el chocolate oscuro.

-A Natsumi le sentará mal la comida si sigues así con Sumire.

Escuchó el reproche a sus espaldas girándose aún con la beba en brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposa llegar con el último bol de comida.

-Ella tiene que entender y no ser tan celosa.-Se defendió el hombre.

-Y de quién lo ha sacado.-Contraatacó su esposa.

-Hola, amor.-Saludó Motoharu a su esposa con su despreocupada sonrisa saliéndose por la tangente.

-Hola cielo.-Saludó la mujer frente a él, regalándole su más despampanante sonrisa-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-Preguntó luego de dejar la comida en la mesa y estirándose a recibir a su hija en los brazos.

-Aburrido.-Respondió infantilmente.-Preferiría quedarme aquí a jugar con los niños.

-Nunca crecerás.-Reprochó la mujer mientras acomodaba a la beba en su mesa para que comiera su sopa.

-No te pongas celosa, que también jugaría contigo.-Le dijo seductoramente acercándose a darle un beso en los labios a su mujer. Uno largo y tierno.

Una tos mal disimulada que provenía de su ruborizado hijo mayor y sonidos de asco por parte de los mellizos hicieron que se separaran. Moto veía a su mujer complacido. Luego de quince años de matrimonio y más de veinte de conocerse aún sigue ruborizándose como una colegiala ante sus besos.

-Eres incorregible Yano.-Le reprochó su esposa aún azorada.

-Así me quieres Nanami. Sino, no tuviéramos tantos hijos.-Bromeó poniendo más colorada a la castaña sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

Era una mesa grande. Su familia era grande y vaya cómo le gustaba aquello. Pensar que Nanami le dijo que quería tener uno, máximo dos niños cuando él quería tres. Tenían cinco. Los dos que ella quería más los tres que quería él. Aunque reconoce que se hubieran conformado con cuatro. Sumire llegó hace dieciocho meses y nada más les ha causado más alegrías.

Hace ya quince años que se casaron, que la tuvo por fin. Sin cargo de conciencia, sin culpas. Sintiendo que puede dar amor y que merece ser amado. Y sobre todo, Nanami. Que lo esperó por tanto tiempo, que lo amó durante tantos años sin esperar nada a cambio. Sí, estuvo a punto de prometerse con Masahami pero no lo hizo. Porque le quiere a él.

Lo ama a él.

Y él, la ama a ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. En medio de risas y anécdotas diarias. Ayudó a los mellizos con unas redacciones y a Natsumi con un cartel. Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a dormir siendo Sumire, la última en hacerlo puesto que aún se alimentaba del seno materno. Mientras tanto él revisa sus papeles frente a la chimenea del salón y luego de terminarlos leyó el periódico.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando leyó un acuerdo de condolecía en la parte de difuntos. En el cual se acuerda del cumpleaños de la difunta, veintiún años después. Quien ponía la nota era su hermana pequeña que había vuelto del extranjero hace poco.

Motoharu Yano no pudo evitar ver con nostalgia y añoro la foto que ponían. Era Nana a los diecisiete con su despreocupada sonrisa. Tal cual como la recordaba. Tan linda, tan tonta. Pero esa era una de las cosas que hacía a Nana ser quien era. Nana Yamamoto.

Su primer amor.

-Por fin.-Comentó su mujer mientras entraba al salón y respiraba el silencio que había en su casa una vez que los niños se encontraban en la cama-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Nada.-Contestó él simplemente.-Ven.-Dejando el periódico a un lado e invitando a su esposa a sentarse en su regazo.

-Mentiroso.-Reprendió Nanami mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.-Has leído el recordatorio que ha puesto Yuri y te has puesto a recordar.-Dijo abrazándolo.-Está bien que te acuerdes de ella de vez en cuando Yano.

-La conocí en invierno.-Dijo quedamente.-Y mi vida cambio hasta el verano siguiente. No te mentiré diciendo que no me acuerdo de ello. Pero no es en eso en lo que pienso

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó Nanami incrédula.

-No.-Confirmó él con una socarrona sonrisa.-Cuando llegan estas fechas o el verano.-La estrechó con más fuerza.-Sólo pienso que el destino existe.-Vio como su esposa le miraba sorprendida.-Sí, existe. Nos juntó, nos separó, nos puso a lado de otras personas. Buenas, malas. Todo eso es subjetivo y depende del punto de vista. A veces, no te mentiré, pienso que si no hubiese conocido a Nana aquel frío invierno mi vida podría ser más feliz. Pero luego pienso que gracias a eso te conocí y a su vez, gracias a ti pude superar mi perdida y ahora tener la hermosa familia que tenemos. No puedo estar más agradecido por ello. Por eso cuando llegan estas fechas y pienso en maldecirlo, es al contrario. Gracias a aquel invierno y aquel verano y después de muchas cosas hoy puedo ser feliz con la mujer que amo.

-El destino existe, pero nosotros podemos moldearlo a nuestro antojo.-Sentenció Nanami besando los labios de su marido.-Sino, me hubiera casado con Takeuchi hace mucho tiempo.-Recordó con ganas de molestar a su esposo.

-Sí.-Comentó quedamente.-Mira que si de destino se tratase hubiésemos tenido dos hijos y tenemos cinco. Aunque eso no es gracias al destino sino a que soy todo un seductor.

-Cochino.-Riñó Nanami con una sonrisa.

-Sólo contigo.

-Yano… te quiero.

El corazón del hombre se hinchó con orgullo y cariño. Miró a su esposa con devoción y dulzura. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos uniéndose en un cálido y apasionado beso.

-Yo te amo.

¿Qué es la felicidad?

¿Algo frío?, ¿Algo caliente?

No. La felicidad no puede ser ninguno de los extremos. Es el punto medio.

La felicidad es estar en medio de un fuerte invierno, frente a una caliente chimenea con la persona que más quieres y no sentir frío ni calor.

Porque cuando haga frío Nanami lo calentará y cuando haga calor ella lo refrescará. Eso es ser feliz.

Y su felicidad… es Nanami.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?, ¿No? Espero que sí. Pero ya me dirán lo que piensan en su RR.**

**¿Merece alguno?**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR (Son gratis!)**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
